See Me
by Nephthys1
Summary: The title is based on the song from the Who, See me, Feel me, from the musical Tommy. It's H/D Slash!!!!!


A/n: This is my newest story! It's going to be a four chapter story! The first chapter is called See Me. It's from a song of The Who from the musical Tommy! I hope you like it!!!  
  
See meÂ   
  
What's he looking at? I'm not that interesting, am I? He's been staring at me for the past hour. Even worse is that this hour is Potions, and with him staring at me I can't concentrate. I wish he would stop and get to work. I added the sliced caterpillar to my potion. It turned bright green and then slowly became dark red. Was this supposed to happen? I hope so, I don't want to lose anymore points. Today we were making a shrinking solution. It's quite difficult to make. Probably I added too much rat spleen. If he would just stop staring then I could concentrate. Shall I tell him to stop? Wait, I can tell him to stop of course, but do I have the guts for it? I don't think so. Â   
  
Great, just what I need. Snape standing over me, looking at my work. I can feel his smelly breath on my neck. I cough and I spill some of my potion but Snape doesn't seem to notice. He walks away again. Apparently my potion wasn't that bad, or else he would've taken points off. I add the final bit to the potions, the chopped daisy roots. My potion starts bubbling and turns bright blue. Then it becomes normal blue. I sigh, happy that it looks normal as it's supposed to look. Â   
  
I lean backwards against the wall and stare around the classroom. Everybody is still working hard except for him of course. I should've known. Again he's staring at me. Why though? Doesn't he have any self respect, pride? What if anyone sees him looking at me? What will people think? He'll probably tell them to fuck off or say that he's planning something, something bad, something horrible, something involving me. It always involves me, not my friends, not other enemies of his, no, it's always me. I never did anything about it, though I fight back just as hard. Okay, some people may say that is doing something about it, but, well, I see it differently. Doing something back is like, telling a teacher what he has been up to. And if I would, then I would most likely to get in trouble too. "Where did you hear this? How did you know? Where you there?" always the same questions. So I just fight back, and I know he won't tell a teacher about me, because he has the same problem, same questions, same suspicion. Oh yes, let me tell you about the suspicion. It's horrible. I and I presume he too, can never go to a teacher to say anything out of the normal. I'll get loads of questions I can't answer and then they'll get angry and give me a detention. I can't rely on anyone but myself and my friends. Stupid suspicion.Â   
  
STOP STARING! I'm getting really angry now. Anyone who might be looking at me could see that, but oh no, not him, he doesn't see me getting angry. Well, that's too bad for him, because any time now I'll get of my chair, walk to him and slap him hard in the face or punch him. Either way, he'll be very sorry for staring at me like this. The only problem is Snape, if only he would leave the class for a second. Â   
  
What is wrong with him? He's never acted like this before, it's not him. It doesn't suite him. Those eyes, so bright and sparkling. I'm trying very hard myself not to drown in them. They are so deep, so full of emotion. They really are beautiful. I've never noticed it before. Ironic though, now that he is so busy staring at me, I notice how beautiful he really is. He's also cute, in a strange twisted way. Other people won't agree with me on this though. They'll say he isn't cute, beautiful yes, but not cute. I don't know myself why I find him cute. Maybe it's his hair, his childishness, his innocence. But his eyes betray him. Without his eyes you could easily mistake him for a cute 7 year old boy but with those deep eyes you will say he's not younger than 17. Which he is. He must've seen a lot and I can understand, all that he's been through. At home and even at school. And I thought my life was rough. It is, I'm not denying that but not as tough as his. Â   
  
His eyes never left my face and I feel myself sinking further and further into them. We kept staring at each other, maybe out of hatred, maybe out of curiosity or maybe out of something else, I really don't know. Suddenly I see something in his eyes. Something dark, some yearning thing. His eyes are trying to tell me something. Â   
  
Look at me. Understand me.Â   
  
See me.Â   
  
A/n: Can you guess who's POV it is? Tell me in your review!!! 


End file.
